Demonic Ways
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: Through a Combined effort from Naruto and Sasuke, Madara and Obito are defeated and killed, the war is over an peace has come to and the nations, however this came at a great price, as soon as the Ten Tails split Naruto and Killer B vanished in a blink of an eye, what will happen when Naruto discovers that the biggest threat to the Village is locked away inside his Being, rated M
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS I CREATE**

* * *

**Ok well I got a good few requests for a Naruto/Demon World Story, this referring to The Nine tails actually being from another dimension and turning Naruto into a demon fox, in another story I'm currently reading s/7542276/1/ (Read and see for yourself I won't put spoilers for another Authors story). Anyway the story above will be the template of my story (By which I mean it will have a similar plot)**

* * *

**Now for the pairings**

**Naruto X Ino**

**Sasuke X Sakura**

**Shikamaru X Temari**

**Kiba X Hinata**

**Minato X Kushina **

**Itachi X OC**

**Now normally for stories like this Naruto is normally paired with a Fem Kyuubi however for this its going to be different, more like Brotherly bond with a lot of friction.**

* * *

**Plot**

**Through a Combined effort from Naruto and Sasuke, Madara and Obito are dead, the war is over an peace has come to and the nations, however this came at a great price, as soon as the Ten Tails split Naruto and Killer B vanished in a blink of an eye, what will happen when Naruto discovers that the biggest threat to the Village is locked away inside his Being, rated M for Swearing, Violence, and Sexual content.**

**sorry of theres Grammar and spelling errors**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Demons are forever**

* * *

**In the hidden leaf Village**

3 years have passed since the end of the forth great Shinobi war, the Village has been Repaired and all is well except for the minor detail being that Naruto hasn't been seen or even a trace of his remains have been found, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yakama are all in the Hokage's office.

"3 Years and nothing" Tsunade sighs resting her head in her hands "Neither a word nor a trace of him remains" she adds.

"According to the Raikage A, it's the same situation with Killer B" Shikamaru states "Also there's been no sign of the other Tailed beasts that were freed after the destruction of the 10 tails" he continues "I don't know what more we can do Madam Hokage" he finishes.

"We can't give up!" Rock Lee yells "Naruto is our comrade, he is the saviour of the Hidden leaf and most of all…he is our friend" he finishes in a whisper.

"I know but there are no more trails, clues…there's nothing to go on" the Hokage speaks out "I would love to tear this planet apart if it means finding him but…" she notices the sad expressions.

"3 years is a long time" Sakura whispers "He could be dead" she adds, hating to say it but Naruto was heavily injured when he vanished and if his wounds went unattended for such a long period of time then there was little chance of his survival.

"Could he have gone to Mount Myōboku like before when he went to master Sage mode?" Ino suggests and Tsunade shakes her head.

"If he was teleported there I'm sure he would have returned by now" Shikamaru shoots down her theory.

"Look I'll keep in Contact with the Raikage and keep my ears open for word of Naruto's location but for now dismissed" Tsunade states and watches with a saddened face as the young Shinobi depart from her office. _"Naruto…where are you?"_ she thinks to herself turning to look out the window of her office.

**Outside the Hokage tower**

The five young Jounin class Shinobi walk sided by side, the silence was tense, a lot has changed in the village, ever since Naruto's disappearance Kakashi has retired from the Shinobi Ranks and spends his time at the Memorial where the names of his former comrade Rin, former sensei the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina 'Uzumaki' Namikaze where engraved. Choji spent most of his days dealing with his clan's problems, Shikamaru and Ino had become the new heads of their Clan and Shikamaru's impending wedding with Temari of Suna was drawing closer.

"So wanna get something to eat?" Ino asks to break the silence

"Can't, I'm meeting up with Tenten and Guy-Sensei to visit Neji's grave" Rock Lee Declines "It's hard to believe it'll be 3 years today" he adds before walking off towards the cemetery.

"Sorry I'm out to" Shikamaru sighs "Temari wants to show me the Flower arrangements for the ceremony…it'll be a drag but if I don't go she'll nag the ear of me" he sighs turning and heading towards his home.

"Well that leaves-" she seat drops noticing Shino is long gone "The two of us" she looks at her best friend who nods.

"I'm starved, I haven't eaten since breakfast" Sakura states, she is now the top Medical Shinobi in the Leaf, working alongside Shizune and Ino the trio have done remarkable things in the name of Medical Science.

"Where do you want to go?" Ino asks and they find themselves at Ichiraku Ramen "Here's a good place" the two say simultaneously and enter the hub. As they eat "So…how's Sasuke?" Ino asks. Sasuke is currently serving a 5 year Sentence for attacking the Kage. He was appeased for the murder of Danzō Shimura when evidence was found that proved he along with the village elders where planning a Coup d'état to take over the leaf, also Itachi's name was cleared when the documents made it out to look like Danzō planted false evidence against Itachi and framed him for the deaths of the Uchiha clan.

"He's in good health, he's very bored" Sakura states "He's broken up about Naruto as well" she sighs "I mean they finally start to mend fences and then all this happens" she finishes.

"yeah I wonder what will happen after Sasuke's sentence is finished" Ino ponders "Think he'll go look for Naruto too?" she asks and Sakura nods.

_Flashback_

"_So still no sign of him?" Sasuke asks leaning against the bars of his cell, around his wrists are special Chakra binders that even prevent his Sharingan from activating._

"_Yeah Tsunade is draining all her resources just to get a whiff of his trail" Sakura replies "I think she blames herself for it, though I don't know why….she was incapacitated during the fight with Madara and Obito"_

"_It's because Naruto is like Dan and her little Brother_ _Nawaki" Sasuke states and Sakura stares at him with wide eyes, Sighing "When I was with Orochimaru he told me about Tsunade's past experiences" he begins "It was just in case she tried to prevent me from pursuing Itachi" he finishes "As I was saying with Jiraiya gone Naruto was –is her only connection to her past" he corrects himself almost referring to Naruto in a past tense._

"_well I'm going to see if there is anything new" Sakura states turning to leave only to feels Sasukes hands grasp hers._

"_You'll tell me if you find out anything? I mean if he's still gone by the time I get out I'll need all the information anyway so I can begin my own search" he adds seeing her nod he lets her go and watches her leave._

_End of Flashback_

"I'd bet my life on it" Sakura states confidently.

* * *

**1 hour after Naruto's disappearance 3 years ago**

* * *

In Naruto's inner world

Naruto lay on his back feeling the water around him "W-where am i?... what's going on?" he asks aloud.

"**its simple Naruto**" a demonic tone chuckles through the shadow

"Who's there? …Kyuubi?" Naruto Calls out and the massive fox appears "Whats going on?" he demands to know.

"**Relax**" the Fox smirks "**It seems the time is drawing near**" his smirk grows.

"What's drawing near?" Naruto asks and his eyes widen as the foxes form begins to change, he shrinks down to a humanoid appearance who stands at around six feet and with a well-rounded face, a small scar going across his right eyebrow and cheek, and a wide jaw. His eye colour seems to be grey-blue with a Black slit for a Pupil. His hair is red, with the sides of his head shaved, forming a Mohawk out of the hair at the top of his head, tapering off into a point at the nape of his neck. His attire consists of a pair of Orange slacks that matched to colour of his fur, a grey Tank-top covered by an Orange 3/4 length leather hooded jacket with 9 Black flames on the coat tails.

"What do yeah think, Sexy or what" he smirks as he stands a foot above Naruto "This is my Human look like" he begins to explain "Before you ask yes I am a Fox….or a Demon Fox to be accurate" he circles Naruto who follows him with his eyes.

"I don't understand…I though the tailed beasts where just Massive Chakra beasts with a conscience" Naruto states.

"An elaborate lie made to make the humans believe we could be harnessed" Dante Answers casually "We come from another realm but cannot fully manifest here while we are all sealed" he adds noticing Naruto's confused look he sighs "What I mean is you and killer B both broke the seals that contained us allowing us to pour our Chakra into your system this means we are free" He explains and a look of realization spreads over Naruto's face "That's right once the Ten tails was destroyed all those who were fused to create it where freed as-well, meaning now IT can begin" he smirks.

"What can begin!?" Naruto yells frustrated y the lack of detail towards what he means by 'IT'

"The Harvest" he says menacingly as a portal opened and Naruto found himself in a White room chained to the Roof and Ground.

"What the?" he struggles "Why can't I mould my Chakra?" he asks and a Grey haired who held a staff, dressed in a Grey Kimono .

"Naruto Namikaze" he begins getting Naruto's immediate attention "You have been chosen to join the Royal species of the Fox king" he begins.

"What do you mean join the Species of the Fox King, I'M HUMAN!" he yells at the end struggling harder.

"Think of it like this my old friend" Kyuubi appears behind him "This will make us family" he smiles "I only have a younger sister…and she's as much fun a stubbing your toe" he sighs

"Sister! What the hell is going on!" Naruto yells and monitors show an elevated heart rate.

"Relax" Kyuubi says "if you don't calm yourself the drug will not take effect" he adds and watches as Naruto's Heart Rate declines as he calms.

"What…Drug?" he pants, he can feel a burning sensation throughout his entire body.

"It's a special Drug that is gradually changing your DNA and Chakra Network in that of a Demon fox" Kyuubi explains "it targets everything that defines you as a human, when its complete you will take on the form on a Demon Fox" he continues "the first time you change will be painful beyond measure since it requires your bones the break and re-shape themselves into that of a Foxes" he finishes hearing Naruto's elevating Heart rate "But after that you should be able to change from Fox to Human like its second nature" he adds hastily calming the blonde again.

"_Is this it for me?" _ Naruto begins to think to himself _"Am I destined to submit to this change" _he continues to think, suddenly but slowly his Heart rate rises and the brain activity begins to show his anger _"NO! I will not allow them to do this to me" _he begins to attempt to resist the drugs affects.

"Naruto Stop" Kyuubi clutches onto his friend to stop him from squirming "If you keep this up you could die!" he yells frantically.

"Leave him Prince…the drug will soon be spread enough that resisting will prove futile" the Grey haired Fox smirks, little did he know that Naruto was far more resilient than he could possibly imagine, 3 month had passed and Naruto remained restrained in the same position, he had resisted to the point only a small amount of Black Fur had begun to burst through his skin, his blue eyes had slitted and his nails had curved and become claws.

"This is impossible, I've injected him with 6 doses!" the Fox Doctor snarled as he and Kyuubi watched Naruto through a One-way mirror.

"Should I explain your incompetence to my father or do you want to take a running jump of Mt Fokkusu-no-Puraido?" Kyuubi smirks sarcastically watching the Doctor sweat,

He turns his gaze back to Naruto, filled with concern, if the doctor has put doses into Naruto then rejecting the transformation must be doing its toll on Naruto's Body "Screw it" he storms into the room "Naruto, what I'm about to tell you will make you understand why I'm trying to change you into one of us" Kyuubi sighs knowing he's breaking a ton of laws "The Demon council is on the verge of waging war on the Humans" he begins to explain "the Demon Races are slowly dying out and they plan to Change every human into a Demon animal" he continues hearing Naruto's heart rate drop with fear "I'm hoping that together we can find a peaceful resolution but I can't do it alone" he continues "I know what I'm asking is a lot but you need to let the change happen, otherwise millions will die struggling against the Harvest" he notices Naruto's heart is normal and Fur is beginning to spread rapidly, his clothes tear off and the binds on his wrists and ankles snap as his muscles grow Blonde Fur begins to grow on his Chest and the backs on his calves as the sound of his bones Break and begin to re-shape int to frame of a large fox, in the demon world the average Fox stands at 6ft dead when on all fours and weighing at 250 pounds of muscle and 10 pounds of Fat however Naruto reached 6ft 5inches and Weighted a Lean 230pounds of muscle with no fat from snout to tail he was almost 6ft 11inches which was larger than most. Kyuubi could tell Naruto was Built for Speed. Naruto walked around the room with a slight growl as he stalked Kyuubi who transformed himself, maintaining his old look minus 8 tails he stood at 5ft 11" on all fours and weighed 249 pounds of Pure Muscle, from Snout to tail he reached at 6ft 2inches.

"**Well Naruto…feeling slightly aggressive" **Kyuubi grinned before growling himself, he knew that Naruto's Instincts where set for shredding everything as the bloodlust Naruto was experiencing was new and hard to control at first. **"That's Right Naruto attack me with all your anger because your training starts now!" **Kyuubi yells as the two massive Demon Foxes Charge at each other, colliding sending Shockwaves of Demonic energy across the Hospital.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well theres Chapter 1 done hopefully you enjoyed it as I hope to continue doing it.**

**Like I said before the Link at the top is what inspired this story so make sure to give it a read and let the Author know who sent ye **

**Words used **

**fokkusu no Puraido = Foxes Pride**

* * *

~DoTheBartMan


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS I CREATE**

* * *

**In this chapter I will be going into more detail as regards to what the Demon world is like, at first I was gonna make it so the Tailed Beasts where the lords of the Demon realm however I changed my mind because of what you'll read down below.**

* * *

**Few people liked the story but not to many reviews, hope there will be more after this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Understanding the Past**

* * *

"**Well Naruto…feeling slightly aggressive" **Kyuubi grinned before growling himself, he knew that Naruto's Instincts where set for shredding everything as the bloodlust Naruto was experiencing was new and hard to control at first. **"That's Right Naruto attack me with all your anger because your training starts now!" **Kyuubi yells as the two massive Demon Foxes Charge at each other, colliding sending Shockwaves of Demonic energy across the Hospital.

"Come on Naruto….What else can you do?" Kyuubi smirks but is quickly silenced as a single tail swing connects sending him through 3 walls and out the back of the building into the fields startling many pedestrians. Naruto walked into the sun light from the hole he just made, looking around he noticed that apart from the fact everyone looked like a Fox walking on their Hind legs it looked like a Village. His gaze returned to a dazed Kyuubi. "Ow" Kyuubi is slow getting up "Calmed down yet?" he asks but is speared by the once again enraged Naruto. _"Guess not" _ Kyuubi winces and begins to lead Naruto up the mountains away from the village.

Naruto was able to see everything but couldn't control his movements, he was able to take in the surrounding environment and was amazed about how much it resembled the forest surrounding the Leaf.

"Naruto you have to resist you killing instinct" Kyuubi tries to calm Naruto but is silenced when he started to gather both positive black chakra and negative white chakra, it then took the shape of a sphere, he then compressed it inside his mouth. _"Oh no" _Kyuubi thought and began to do the same in the hopes of the two attacks cancelling each other out, when Naruto released his gathered Chakra it too the form of a Massive Beam colours black with an Orange outline, the attack devastated most of the trees and wildlife and could be seen from a great distance, Kyuubi's attacked maintained a sphere form and fired in the path of the Beam blocking it, an explosion ensued knocking Naruto out cold.

"Such…power" Kyuubi states slightly shocked standing up on his Hind legs to observe the massive creator where Trees once stood, he then looked at Naruto who had reverted back to his human form as his Black Fur shredded off. "You are exactly what I need to prevent this war" he walks over and tosses Naruto on his back before running off on all Fours

* * *

**3 days later**

* * *

Naruto's eyes twitched as the morning Sunlight grazed them he slowly opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar bed, the room had an Antique look with a wooden Bedframe, it was a very classy room. "Where am I?" he asks aloud.

"My room" Kyuubi states and Naruto sits up and looks at him "You've been out for 3 days" he adds noticing Naruto's glaring expression.

"So what happened wasn't a dream, I'm a Demon now right?" he asks angrily looking a Kyuubi who nods leaning against the door frame.

"At least you're not dead" Kyuubi states walking over to Naruto "And you're stronger than any turned human I've seen" he adds.

"So…I'm not the first?" Naruto asks and Kyuubi chuckles.

"No you're not the first, I can introduce you to some others later" Kyuubi replies "But for now put these on" he tosses some clothes from his drawer.

"Wow, these are ugly" he cringes looking at the plain Shirt and blue jeans.

"Sorry but most Demon Foxes don't wear clothes" Kyuubi scoffs "Besides since when do you know a thing about fashion? I mean you don't think that ugly ass Tracksuit you wear looks cool?" he smirks.

"Shut up" he pulls the shirt on and quickly puts the jeans on

"I got you some sandals to but no socks" Kyuubi says placing a pair of plain wooden sandals on the floor at Naruto's feet. "We can go clothes shopping after we get something to eat…I imagine you have questions" Kyuubi looks at him hoping Naruto can sense his genuine desire to befriend him again.

"Can it be reversed?" Naruto asks plainly, he see Kyuubi cringe "I guess that's a no then" He sighs.

"Sorry man, the Serum injected into you blood stream acts like a Catalyst and slowly destroys all human cells while replacing them with Demon Fox Cells, it works down to your Genetic marker…basically" He is cut off by Naruto.

"Basically it's like I was born as a Demon Fox" Naruto finishes and Kyuubi nods.

"We Demons have large life spans stretching to a thousand years" Kyuubi states and Naruto's eyes widen slightly "I mean we look the same age but I'm actually and hundred and sixteen" he chuckles "to you that is old but for demon foxes I'm still a Teenager like you" he finishes.

The two walk out of the Bedroom and out of the Massive mansion,

* * *

**The Village**

* * *

the walk through the streets of the Village in Human form, everyone with the exception of Naruto and Kyuubi all looked human but had Fox ears and a tail.

"They aren't used to seeing people like you…human turned Fox" Kyuubi states "Don't worry I'll teach you everything you'll need to know to fit in and you'll see that this place really is no different to the human" he adds walking into a Restaurant. "Anyway most people are on edge about the Gathering of the species

"Gathering of the species? What's that?" Naruto asks and follows Kyuubi into the Restaurant.

"it's like when all the Kage from your world come together only with the leaders of the top species" Kyuubi explains the best way he can using references to Naruto's world.

"How does the Demon Ruling System work?" Naruto asks and Kyuubi pulls out a Map of all the Elemental nations.

"Our World is like a reflection of your world" Kyuubi begins "Take The Land of Fire for example, this region in our world is where the Foxes rule" he continues "That means in your world you are safe guarded by us so that No other Demon Species can enter without our permission. The Land Of Lightning is home to the Demon Ox's" he states "They are a Military giant" he adds "The Land of Wind is Co-governed by the Demon Raccoons and Canines" he continues "This Co-Government is unique but in reality the Wolf's and Coyote's have the power" he adds "But this is good for us since we both Canidae, we've become strong allies" he takes a drink of water.

"I think I get it" Naruto says "The lands are divided up and ruled over by a different Demon species" Kyuubi nods "A government of Demon animals...amazing" Naruto clearly is still adjusting to his New Chakra since he's been scratching his arms and rubbing his hands together a lot.

"Heavy right" Kyuubi smirks watching Naruto look at him "Your arms, they're heavier, your legs to right?" he watches Naruto nod "The Demonic Chakra in your body is ten times thinker than Human Chakra, its also stronger and you use less when doing Human Ninjutsu" Kyuubi explains. "Anyway lets get back to the main topic, just before being sent to the human world a War was declared between The Lions and Crocodiles" Kyuubi says "We are allied with the lions so we will likely take part in this war" he adds.

"Why was war declared?" Naruto asks with concern, he just finished 1 war and really didn't want to take part in another.

"Well as I said the land is divided and governed by different species" Kyuubi begins "However the Lions are the king of all and have the final say in just about everything" he adds, noticing Naruto's expression "In the human world, the Male Lions are known as the 'king of the jungle' right?" he sees Naruto nod "Well…welcome to the Jungle" Kyuubi smirks "The Only lands not under the control of the Lions are the Foxes who fought for independence and the Reptiles who are allied against the Lions" Kyuubi explains.

"I remember you said something about the Demon Council waging war on the Humans" Naruto states realizing that he just referred to the like a different species, "Why would they wage war on them?" he asks.

"I said war?" Kyuubi asks and Naruto nods "I really meant they plan to harvest the humans and turn them like before" Kyuubi adds.

"Like before?" Naruto looks confused.

"Well you've heard of the Sage of the Six Paths right?" Kyuubi nods and Naruto nods "Well he was the first Human turned Demon" Kyuubi begins "he was the leader of the Human government and the kind of your world" he continues "The Original 9 Tailed fox, my dad made a deal with him" He stops as Naruto has a question.

"So your dad was the original…not you?" Naruto asks and Kyuubi chuckles.

"This happened centuries ago" Kyuubi replies "Anyway My dad alone with the 8 members of the council teleported him to this world and gave him Demon Chakra which would later become what all humans have today" he continues "The deal was, if the Demons gave him the power to bring balance to his world then whenever the demon's where on the verge of extinction then we could harvest 3 million Humans" he notices Naruto's angered expression.

"I cant believe the Sage would Sell Humans off like that" Naruto says bitterly.

"If it makes you feel better he betrayed my father and the others and sealed them into a single being" Kyuubi notices Naruto's eyes widen.

"The ten tails" Naruto says slightly shocked upon learning the origion of the beast that almost devastated the world.

"Yes he created the Ten Tails by combining my Father's body along with the other 8 demon council members" Kyuubi states "And then by sealing the creature into his body he had enough power to re-write human genetics allowing all to possess and Mould Chakra thus creating Ninjutsu and Genjutsu" Kyuubi continues "however he unknowingly doomed the human race because now none of the council trust humans and plan to force demon hood onto them all instead of the 3 million" Kyuubi finishes.

"And you want me to stop them from turning humans?" Naruto asks and Kyuubi stand up signalling Naruto to follow him.

"In a way" Kyuubi states "I think it's wrong to turn every human against their will but I also think the Human's owe us since we gave them Chakra" he adds "We've been collecting DNA from deceased Humans as well and Using a Jutsu similar to your second Hokage's Tobirama Senju Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation in order to bring them back from the dead as demons" he stops noticing the glare coming from Naruto "Its not exactly like it, it requires the DNA of the person you want to resurrect, and Living Demon Tissue sample" he begins "The soul then seeks the DNA that is now infused with the Demon Tissue like a beacon the it grows in a tank for nine months then the person is brought back as a Demon Fox" he finishes "No human Sacrifice, No binding of the persons will" he states calmly watching Naruto calm down "The deceased person comes back at the age they died, unless we want them, younger" he adds. "For example, We've Collected many Uchiha Samples like Itachi who should be full grown in 3 months" Kyuubi says and Naruto faces him.

"Is he in good health?" Naruto asks and Kyuubi nods "Wait does that mean if I could find the DNA of a Dead person you guys can bring them back regardless of how long they've been dead?" Naruto asks and Kyuubi smiles at the hopeful look in Naruto's eyes.

"Sure…even relatives" Kyuubi smirks as Naruto looks like his old self again "However I know what you're asking and it's not necessary" Kyuubi adds noticing Naruto slump slightly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks sounding slightly depressed again.

"Follow me" Kyuubi smirks as the two begin running towards a massive forest, after a few hours of traveling the find themselves at cliff overlooking a mansion.

"Why are we!" Naruto stops as soon as a woman with a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white/blue while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a dark blue band on her left wrist and pale purple standard Shinobi sandals, Naruto easily marked her description perfectly…but I wasn't necessary as he already knew who she was "Mom…" he whispers but Kyuubi hears him and smiles.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in the present time in the Human world**

* * *

Ino and Sakura have been eating drinking and talking for Hours, to them it felt like the world had finally let them enjoy the peace between the 5 nations. Even though Naruto was on both their minds they knew they had to move on and begin to train Pupils of their own, Lee had found his own Student who suffered the same disability as him, Kiba was now training the younger member of his clan as well as his own Genin team, and Tenten was still mourning Neji but managed to become a weapons instructor at the academy.

"Our generation is so different to compared to our days in the academy" Sakura sighs remembering her school time as if she was an old lady.

"yeah, who would have thought the number 1 Genin of our year would become a criminal while Mr Dead last would not only save our village from the Akatsuki but them go on to lead us to victory against Madara and Obito" Ino states.

"Sasuke is trying to make amends so don't call him a criminal" Sakura glares but smiles straight away "I was glad when he and Naruto stood side by side as best friends again" she states "When those to agree on something…there isn't anything that can stop them" she smiles.

"Yeah…team 7 definitely won when it came to skill, power, and Large foreheads" Ino smirks at the end as Sakura's left eye twitches.

"Ino-pig" Sakura mutters as the two stand up "Oh…I forgot to get the resister for today's visitors for Lady Tsunade…wanna come with" Sakura asks

"Sure, it's not like I have anything to do" Ino states and the two begin to make their way to the main gate occasionally stopping to window shop. As the arrived two cloaked figures are standing at the booth where you sign in, the Chunin on guard seem to be in a Genjutsu, immediately Sakura and ino Jump in to convert the shady characters.

"Alright don't move" Ino says placing a Kunai against the back of one of the Hooded figures.

"Who are you and what's your business here…speak quickly!" Sakura demands as the two figures turn slowly to face the Kunoichi. They scan the first unable to recognize him both turn to look at the other, Ino's eyes widen as the Kunai drops to the ground with a thud, the Blue eyes, Yellow spiked hair flowing past his fringe and the trademark whiskers.

"N-Naruto!?" both say shock simultaneously as Naruto's hood drops down

"I need to talk with Tsunade" Naruto say's Matter-of-factly walkng away from the stunned Kunoichi followed closely by Kyuubi.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Here's chapter Two hopefully this story will get more reviews**

**if you're confused about Naruto seeing his mother alive and then suddenly in the world of the Humans being Confronted by Ino and Sakura, remember everything that's happening between Naruto in the Demon world happened 3 years ago while its the present day in the real world.**

**Please favourite me I'm so close to breaking 100 subscribers :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS I CREATE**

* * *

**Few people liked the story but not to many reviews, hope there will be more after this chapter**

* * *

**In this chapter Naruto will be reunited with his Mother and Father**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Family Ties**

* * *

"Alright don't move" Ino says placing a Kunai against the back of one of the Hooded figures.

"Who are you and what's your business here…speak quickly!" Sakura demands as the two figures turn slowly to face the Kunoichi. They scan the first unable to recognize him both turn to look at the other, Ino's eyes widen as the Kunai drops to the ground with a thud, the Blue eyes, Yellow spiked hair flowing past his fringe and the trademark whiskers.

"N-Naruto!?" both say shock simultaneously as Naruto's hood drops down

"I need to talk with Tsunade" Naruto say's Matter-of-factly walking away from the stunned Kunoichi followed closely by Kyuubi.

* * *

**Back in the Demon World 3 years ago**

* * *

"Why are we!" Naruto stops as soon as a woman with a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white/blue while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a dark blue band on her left wrist and pale purple standard Shinobi sandals, Naruto easily marked her description perfectly…but I wasn't necessary as he already knew who she was "Mom…" he whispers but Kyuubi hears him and smiles.

"Surprise" Kyuubi smiles "She and your Father live here" he states and Naruto looks at a los for words to say the least.

"H-How long?" Naruto manages to ask,

"15 years" Kyuubi states and Naruto's expression grows more stunned "she's a typical house wife and Minato is a teacher at the academy" he adds "I'll let them tell you more" he finishes as Kushina walks back into the house, "What say…" Kyuubi doesn't even his sentence as Naruto darts down the hill and arrives at the gate by the post box that reads 'Namikaze'. Opening the gate he could feel his heart rate spike the closer he got to the door, but fear got the better of him and he couldn't bring himself to knock…luckily Kyuubi felt no fear and gave the door 3 loud bangs "That's MY knock" he smirks as the sound of footsteps get closer to the door. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage and the sweat pour down his back, time for him stood still as the door swung open.

"Kyu!" Kushina drops the pot she was holding as her eyes immediately lock onto the blonde teen "It…it can't be…Naruto" she is almost on the verge of tears.

"Hi…Mom" Naruto states awkwardly scratching the back of his head…

She grabs him into a hug "Naruto…" she rests her head on his shoulder. Pulling him into the house "Minato's at work" he states pulling him towards the kitchen, "But there is someone I want you to meet" she smiles as he sits at the table "Kasumi!" she yells causing Naruto to jump, suddenly a Pale girl who looks a few years younger than Naruto enters, She is slim with long Blonde hair tied in a Ponytail that reaches her lower back and A fringe that curved down one side of her face, she has Blonde Fur covered Fox ears with white tips and a tail that reaches just past he knee which is yellow and with a white tip, she had blue eyes that matched Kushina's and she also had fair skin. She wore a light red loose fitting belly top, a matching Mini Skirt with Grey tight shorts that covered half of her Thighs, her calves wear bandaged up and she wore the same Sandals Naruto was wore when he was in the leaf.

"What?" Kasumi yawns as he ears flop up seeing Kyuubi, she blushes before glaring at Kushina "Mom why didn't you tell me Kumara was coming?" she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"_Mom_!?" Naruto's eyes widen slightly when he realizes this girl is his sister.

"He just dropped by…with Naruto" Kushina smiles warmly at Naruto,

Kasumi looks at the blonde who stands up "As in my older brother That Naruto?" she asks as Naruto stands up. "But I thought he was…human" she adds sceptically.

"you're parents where human" Kyuubi states wrapping his arm around her shoulder "Thing change, other than your beauty" he winks causing her to blush while Naruto looks at him with an 'So lame' look.

"Kurama…what did I tell you about getting to close to my daughter" Kushina's left eye twitches as she cracks her knuckles causing Kurama to panic removing his arm

"MOM!" Kasumi whines, Naruto can't help but smile watching the scene unfold, for a brief moment he had forgotten that he was a demon fox, in the demon world, with his demon fox mother who he believed to be dead scolding the demon fox that was once sealed inside him for flirting with his demon sister.

"Anyway" Kurama looks at Naruto "I need to get back to the capital, I'll let you catch up" he pats Naruto on his Shoulder leaning in to whisper "Put in a good word for me" he glances at Kushina before leaving the three in the kitchen locked in an awkward silence.

"So…Naruto" Kasumi speaks and Naruto glances at her while sitting back down "What was it like in the Human world?" she asks.

"…good" Naruto states flatly causing the two females to sweat drop "I mean what was it like growing up in the demon world?" he asks, what he really wanted to ask was 'What was it like growing up with my parents while I was alone my whole life?' but decided not to.

"Good, my…our dad has been training me to be a Soldier" Kasumi replies, Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"That's what Shinobi are called in this world" Kushina adds and Naruto gives a silent Ah! expression.

"Do you have any training as a Soldier?" Kasumi asks and now knowing that she meant Shinobi his face lit up.

"Yeah, I'm a Sage" he smirks seeing his mother's shocked expression "I'm the strongest Shinobi in the hidden leaf" he adds confidently.

"Sage?" Kasumi looks at her mother confused.

"It's someone who can draw in natural energy from nature" Kushina explains "It increases their Physical Strength, powers up their Ninjutsu and Taijutsu and Genjutsu" she adds "Naruto you must be very skilled to have mastered it so young" she compliments her eldest son.

"Can you show me some time?" Kasumi asks and Naruto nods "Well its nice finaly meet you but I have to meet up with my squad" she stands up and hugs Kushina "See ya later mom, bro" she winks playfully running out.

"So…Naruto, tell me about your child hood" Kushina asks and the colour in Naruto's eyes vanish.

"Oh…it was fun" he lies, Kushina looks at the table saddened, she could tell he was lying…he was like his father when it came to lying, to honest for his own good.

"They were horrible to you…I knew they would be" Kushina grabs one of Naruto's hands "Still this can be your home…if you want?" she asks sounding hopeful.

"Well…for a little while at least" Naruto smiles awkwardly watching his mother get giddy like a school girl.

"So dad is a teacher?" Naruto asks wanting to learn more about his family.

"Yes but he is also a Commander in the army" She adds "He is idolized by Jin, our other son" She watches Naruto's facial expression change "Yeah our younger son is 10 and like his sister he has demon fox looks" she grins when so can Tell Naruto kept looking at her tail and Ears. Over the next few hours Naruto and Kushina spent the whole time catching up, Kushina told him what it was like waking up after believing you had died.

"Yeah Kyuubi did tell me something about how he couldn't fully manifest in our world" Naruto states "Which means he's a lot stronger than when he attacked the village" he adds.

"There are many things about him you don't know" Kushina says "Even though half of his power was trapped in the human world he managed to get your father and I access to contact you" she states and Naruto's eye widen.

"You mean When you and Dad?" Naruto asks remembering when he saw them in his inner world.

"Yes…he need us to help you master his chakra" Kushina begins "He wanted you to become a Full blooded demon" she adds "But if your seal had broken before he felt you where ready, you could have died and what power of his that was sealed in you would have been lost" she explains

"So…Dad tightened the seal again" Naruto realizes sadly.

"And he got to meet his son for the first time since he sealed Kurama the first time?" she smiles warmly "Then i got to hug you as a young adult would hug his mother" she adds "I also gave you my Chakra which helped you master Demon Chakra and now here you are" she finishes

"I guess you Kyuubi never told you about the war?" Naruto asks and Kushina's eyes widen slightly. "While I was mastering Demon Chakra, a war broke out over the Tailed beasts" He begins "Madara and Obito Uchiha fought against the 5 great nations and used an Army of deceased people with the re-animated Ninjutsu" he continues "It wasn't until they were defeated, then I wound up here" he finishes .

"Obito…but he died" Kushina remembers how devastated Minato was for the was for a long time.

"No he survived, he was the one who attacked the village 16 years ago" Naruto says bitterly and Kushina is left stunned by all this new information. Naruto proceeded to tell her all about the Pain invasion which destroyed the village, how he spent his days as a child alone or hiding from angry villagers.

"…you have lived such a lonely life…while me and your father have lived peacefully a raised a new family" she is on the verge of tears now seeing how bad he has lived "I am so sorry Naruto, I failed you as a mother" she finally breaks down.

"Its ok…I forgave you a long time ago" Naruto says warmly walking up to Kushina hugging her gently. Although saying he forgave her was a lie, now that he has learned everything he has he can't help but feel abandoned but she is trying to make amends so for now he would be nice, "So what time does dad usually get home at?" Naruto asks trying to get the subject on a happier tone.

"Soon, he normally waits for Jin to finish training at the academy" Kushina replies "Oh! And I've normally cooked dinner by then" she jumps up and begins to make something fast and edible, after about two more hours Minato and Jin arrive, Jin was very slender and Girly shaped for a boy, he had pale skin like his mother Red hair like her to, it was long enough so that it reached to his shouler tied back into Multiple tails, he had Red fur covered ears with a white tips and a long well groomed tail. Dressed in an ANBU styled black vest, with a red T-shirt underneath and brown Sorts and Shinobi sandals.

"So how did I do today dad?" Jin asks, he is always fishing for compliments from his father.

"You did good, you showed a little to much aggression in your movements which made them easy to read" Minato replies and Jin's Ear's flop with disappointed "But practise makes perfect so after dinner we go out back and practise?" he smiles as his sons ear's perk right back up. The two walk into the kitchen and Jin notices a blonde haired person helping his mother, however Minato sees his long lost oldest son Naruto.

"N-Naruto!?" Minato states shocked and he and Kushina turn to face him.

"OUR son is helping me cook!" Kushina says excitedly while Minato sweat drops.

"I can see that dear" he says still feeling shocked "Naruto whats going on….why are you here?" he asks and Naruto sighs.

"Sit down and I'll explain everything" Naruto says and Minato sits at the table, Jin sits down as well, unlike Kasumi he's never heard of Naruto and was curious himself, after Naruto explains what happened with Obito, the war and becoming demon Minato is left with a lot on his mind.

"So Obito took Rin's death that hard….I'm saddened someone like him could be warped that bad" Minato sighs, Jin was lost, he was beginning to understand the questionable looks his parents got whenever they went into town, why kids at school called him half-breed….his parents where Human.

"He's dead now" Naruto states coldly "Sorry, I know he was your student but he killed many people, including a close friend of mine" Naruto adds.

"Its ok if he turned out like that then my student DID die in that cave in" Minato replies before looking at his eldest son and smiling "You've grown into a fine young man" he says.

"Thanks, Pervy Sage helped me grow" Naruto smirks as both his parents look at him with suspicious looks "Jiraiya is Pervy Sage" he laughs as his parents actually think it's a good name for him.

"We better keep an eye on the Women's public paths" Kushina whispers into Minato's ear before flashing Naruto a perverted grin.

"I wouldn't do something like that" Naruto blushes.

"He only thinks about doing stuff like that" a new voice says, they all turn to see Kurama standing at the door with Kasumi in front of him.

"What's up?" Naruto asks sounding quite cheery, Kurama inward smirks knowing that letting Naruto meet his parents was the right move.

"Minato there is a Meeting of Commanders, also Naruto the king wants to meet you" Kurama states as Kasumi bolts up stairs.

"What is it about?" Minato asks and Kurama sighs and Minato sighs as well "Ah…well I'll get my coat" he leans over kissing Kushina Cheek and ruffling Jin's hair

"Ok, see you two later" She smiles glancing at Naruto while Jin fixes his hair.

"See you later" Naruto replies glancing at Jin who hasn't said a word to him yet, the 3 head out making for the palace, it was a long quiet journey, when they arrived at the palace guard lead them to the Chambers where 7 other fox demons, all but one had Nine Tails, the odd one had 18 tails, some longer than the others.

"Ah! Minato…who finally decided to grace us with your presence?" one of the closest Foxes sneers "And this is the great kit of Minato, Naruto" he adds.

"Nice trick, can you roll over? Play dead?" Naruto replies and Minato holds back the urge to laugh "Shake?" Naruto asks condescendingly.

"Enough!" the 18 tailed fox who could easily be recognized as king "Minato, Kurama take your places" he orders and Minato and Kurama take two vacant places leaving one remaining vacancy. "Naruto, step forward" he commands and Naruto stands in front of the King. "Drink this" he states and a chalice is given to him, he eyes the cup before slurping down a mouthful of the mysterious liquid.

"What is this stuff?" Naruto asks and Kurama fight back the urge to shout 'Cat piss'

"A special fluid that will allow us to see what rank you are?" a elder fox states, before Naruto can say another word Nine Tails shoot out from his lower back.

"WHAT THE FU-" Naruto almost deafens the room.

"So you have the skill of a General?" The King is left stunned while Kurama has an 'I told you so' smug look on his face. "Very well" the king begins as the Tails on Naruto's lower back vanish, "Naruto Namikaze…I offer you the position of General of the Ninth fleet" he continues "Do you accept?" he asks.

Naruto Turns glancing at Kurama who nods, "Thank you your Majesty…a graciously accept" he bows and the King smiles.

"Then Take your position" he states and Naruto stands in the empty slot around a large map beside his dad "Now, let us begin our preparations of project harvest?" The King says and Kurama, Naruto and Minato's eyes widen in shock

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well here's chapter 3 and I am glad its over, I never realized how much I hate sappy reunions -_-'**

**Does anyone think I should swap the pairings around I'll consider anything but Naruhina…**

**In the next chapter we see what happens in the 3 year gap, Naruto is reunited with his friends and other things -grins-**

**Anyway I hope to get loads of Reviews and subscribers before I update again so come on viewers**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS I CREATE**

**Few people liked the story but not to many reviews, hope there will be more after this chapter**

**In this chapter we will experience what happened during the 3 year gap leading up the confrontation at the Hidden Leaf's gate.**

**I upload faster with more reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 4: 3 years as a Demon**

* * *

"So you have the skill of a General?" The King is left stunned while Kurama has an 'I told you so' smug look on his face. "Very well" the king begins as the Tails on Naruto's lower back vanish, "Naruto Namikaze…I offer you the position of General of the Ninth fleet" he continues "Do you accept?" he asks.

Naruto Turns glancing at Kurama who nods, "Thank you your Majesty…a graciously accept" he bows and the King smiles.

"Then Take your position" he states and Naruto stands in the empty slot around a large map beside his dad "Now, let us begin our preparations of project harvest?" The King says and Kurama, Naruto and Minato's eyes widen in shock

Although Minato and Kurama knew what he meant for Naruto it was all about gathering information to help his friends, "Sorry but what do you mean?" Naruto asks and the eyes of the room fall to him.

"Kurama, I thought you told him about the plan?" The King turns to his son who bows,

"My apologies but I haven't had the chance to go into full detail" Kurama replies and the King sighs.

"Listen Naruto" the king inhales deeply "A long time ago a war for power broke out amongst the Demon races" he begins "The casualties where staggering, the death toll was in the billions" he continues "Cities and towns where destroyed as all sides tried to weaken the other races including our own" he continues and Kurama decides to chime in.

"However the Primates beat us all in that tactic" Kurama scoffs "They were Chemical Warfare fighters who unleashed a poisonous gas into the air threat only their kind where immune to" he adds an the king take back over.

"However the gas didn't have the intended effect it was supposed to" the king states "It targeted the Reproductive system which made it hard for us to reproduce" the King states and a pang of pain filled the room "the women can only produce a single egg every century and even then the baby might be born with a weak metabolism" he explains "To cut the rest short, we need humans to help keep our species from going extinct like the Primates" the King states a small smirk appears when Naruto looks confused "When we found out about the Gas ALL other species united and killed every last Ape from new-born to elder…none were spared" he states "With this unity the war ended but the damage was done" he sighs, though glad the war ended. "Anyway, project harvest is basically us travelling to the Human world and gathering up enough Humans so that we can rejuvenate our Kind" the king finishes.

"So…its like a war?" Naruto asks and a few other Generals laugh.

"Not quite, the Shinobi owe us" the King states and Naruto remembers Kurama explaining the Sage of the six paths "If they do not cooperate then we will take them by force" he says more aggressively.

"The Portal's will be ready in about 4 years" a female General speaks "We have 4 years to prepare our forces and enough of the Formula to convert 3 thousand Humans" she adds.

"Very Good" the King states and the Female bows as the kings attention turns to Minato, "General Namikaze Senior" he begins and Minato's brow raises at the Senior statement "How are the Recruits?" he asks, Naruto pieces that by Recruits he means Students and that his father is the lead teacher of the academy.

"They are a promising crop My King" Minato begins "Some may even graduate ahead of their peers" he adds with a small sense of pride in his mentoring skills.

"Good, Good" The king smiles turning to his Son "Kurama, How goes the construction of the new towns?" he asks.

"You Know our Nobles and their rights" Kurama states "They stall and stall until they have something legit to complain about" he scoffs "It's safe to assume construction won't begin unless you convince the nobles to give up the land" he finishes as the King growls.

"Those fools will regret getting in the way" The King states angrily

"Bigots" Kurama adds.

"What do you mean Bigots?" Naruto asks, Kurama sighs tuning to face Naruto.

"The real reason they are stalling is because they hate humans and do not want them living on their land" Kurama explains "it's the Nobilities way of letting us know they have no intention of accepting the human turned Demon foxes into THEIR society" Kurama's comment oozes sarcasm.

"Anyway Naruto while you will be in charge of the Ninth fleet which consists of a frontline infantry along with my son's fleet" the King begins to explain Naruto's new roles "You will also head up the recon force beside your father" he states and Naruto and Minato nod glancing at each other with a smile "Your training in the Human world will benefit there the most" he finishes and begins to address the room "Until we are ready to strike or if changes are need you will spend the next 4 years preparing your fleets…dismissed" he states and the General's begin to leave.

* * *

**On the way back to the Namikaze House**

* * *

"I can't believe that it's only 4 years away" Kurama states "I mean the technology they need is highly advanced and I always thought it could take decades to finish…got to give it to General Haru" Kurama adds

Naruto guessed that Haru was the Female General from the meeting "So…what is our plan?" he asks and Minato and Kurama exchange looks.

"Well hopefully the humans will comply and we'll get 3000 volunteers" Kurama begins, at first Naruto didn't want any human to become a demon but now his opinion has changed, "with 3 fleets at our command a unity between us will raise our voice in the assembly" he adds.

"With our combined military strength we might be able to keep the bloodshed to a minimum" Minato adds onto Kurama's strain. "But other than that, there's not much else" he sighs "it's not so bad being a demon though, I mean we live longer, are much stronger and since the Research labs are cloning those who died young or strong clan members, those who lost family members in the human world can reunite here…like you" he smiles patting his son on the shoulder.

"When can I meet my fleet, I must admit, I'm anxious to see what they are like" Naruto states as the 3 arrive at the Namikaze house.

* * *

**2 years later**

* * *

Over the last 2 Years Naruto has spent his time learning everything he could about battle strategies and Leading, he also got to know his younger siblings as well, he learned Kasumi was training to become a Doctor since she was a pacifist and wanted to help those in need, he also got a deeper input regarding her crush on Kurama, she loved to hear about Kurama's Journey in the human world, to her, he was this mysterious adventurer. With Jin, he learned that Jin's goal was to surpass Minato and Become a General like him and his father, Jin bonded with Naruto trying to get Naruto to train him, he also became popular in the Academy for having both a General Father and a General older brother. Naruto also saw the Recruits train and noticed that it was the exact same in the Human world, they used Justus's which were called skill's and Talents, his biggest change was how he had become more attached to the demons and began to refer the human world like it was foreign to him. Naruto has also realized that the Buildings are made to repel chakra making it impossible to climb high buildings, being the commander of the Stealth and Recon branch of the military meant needing to access to buildings so he needed a new way to climb walls.

In a field out back behind the Namikaze House Naruto and Minato stood across from each other, the two had been too busy over the last year to spar and now that they had a free period they both figured it was time to go at it.

"whenever you're ready Naruto" Minato yells pulling his special Kunai out before tossing many around the field.

"Don't underestimate me dad" Naruto smirks charging at his father, with his Demon fox Chakra and energy, endurance and strength Naruto was much faster than he ever was as a human, but when it came to speed, Minato was king because in the link of an eye he disappeared from where he was standing, then reappeared in front of Naruto punching him flying.

"MINATO!" Kushina yells from the side lines "don't hurt my baby like that or I'LL kick your ass" she raises a clenched fist at her husband.

"Charming as always" Kurama mutters under his breath but Kushina hears him and her glare turns to him causing him to shrink cowering behind Kasumi, Jin is oblivious to everything other than the battle.

"Don't worry Mom…I'm fine" Naruto stands up smirking "If this was going to be easy then the Yellow Flash would be seriously disappointing" he grins forming a hand sign "Shadow Clone Technique!" he yells and 10 clones appear charging for the Scattered Kunai Minato threw.

"_Clever"_ Minato smiles at his sons strategy _"However" _ he disappears again and 10 kunai flash yellow and the clones are gone "That won't work" Minato states but Naruto sends ten more and 10 additional ones before charging himself.

"You can try and try but it won't change the result" Minato states confidently as the 20 clones puff away and he goes to punch Naruto who catches his punch momentarily stunning Minato.

"Then maybe this will" he smirks showing his new Sage form instead of the orange colour around his eyes it is Red Claw shaped patterns that have the tip coming out of the sides of his eyes, the yellow eyes have become Black with Red slits and his whiskers are more refined. This is the first time he's used his Sage mode and Jin is enthralled by it, Minato flashes away but Naruto already knows where he'll be and is waiting for him as he reappears.

Minato senses the punch and manages to flash away again before he got hit and Naruto watches him appear again. "How did you know where I'd be?" he asks.

"In my sage form I can sense your chakra" Naruto smirks "So even if you flash away" he grins as a Clone hits Minato from behind "I'll always know where and can strike while your defences are down" he adds. "You didn't notice how I was already looking at where you appeared BEFORE you actually appeared?" he asks smirking.

"I'll admit, your sage form is strong but, You'll still lose" Minato replies.

The two Clones attack Minato who realizes using the other Kunai he had placed around the field was pointless while Naruto was in Sage mode. He manages to defeat the clone before the real Naruto kicks him into a tree, Minato manages to place his hand on Naruto's shin before being sent flying back "Looks like I win Dad" Naruto smirks as his Sage mode finishes, he notices the fatigue straight away. As he approaches Minato's unconscious Body it disappears before he feels the cold steel of a Kunai touch his cheek.

"I win Naruto" Minato states and Naruto sighs and Minato places his hand on his son's back "You have skill but your reckless and easy to read" Minato says in a soft tone hoping to give his eldest pointers.

"I guess we have to disagree" Naruto says behind Minato placing a hand his father's shoulder "I tricked you" he smirks and Minato chuckles.

"You did" Minato bows in defeat "You've grown" he adds proudly, over the two years Naruto bonded with both of his parents but always kept them at arm's length over almost everything that happened before he came to the demon world.

"Hadn't noticed" he smirks sarcastically as the spectators join them in the center of the field.

"Nice fight" Kurama states "But we should get down to business" he directs them to the Namikaze house, they 3 Generals enter a room while Kushina, Kasumi and Jin all go to the kitchen.

"Do you ever wonder what they do in Dad's office?" Kasumi asks aloud sitting at the table and Jin sits across from her while Kushina begins to prepare dinner.

"Military stuff" Jin replies stretching "I mean Naruto only got back from a super top mission in the reptile nation" he adds and Kushina sighs.

"I told you not to go through your brothers things" Kushina scolds her youngest.

"But he left it on the table in the kitchen" Jin defends himself while Kushina smirks.

"_Just like his father"_ Kushina thinks while returning to the stove.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Minato's office**

* * *

"So what we feared is happening" Minato sighs "The Reptiles are collecting Humans from the Human world" Naruto nods.

"From what I've gathered their only taking homeless people and orphans so nobody notices but when the council of species gathered they never mentioned this" Naruto explains "I haven't brought this to the King yet because it could lead to a war" he finishes.

"So the question is…to we sit on this information or not?" Kurama scratches his chin "our race can't afford another war, not to mention the other species would align with the Reptiles since WE technically broke the treaty by sending you into their land without permission" he sighs.

"Perhaps we should ignore it for now and see what happens next?" Minato suggests and Naruto and Kurama nod.

"By the way Naruto…how did the mission go?" Kurama asks with a Smirk and Naruto immediately picks up on what he is smirking at.

"Why didn't anyone mention the slight detail about the walls being specially designed to repel Chakra thus making it impossible to walk up like in the human world?" Naruto asks sarcastically.

"It was on my to do list" Kurama replies equally as sarcastic "Well we can look into finding you an alternative form of climbing" he states.

"I was thinking something in the form of a Bow" Naruto smirks "Think Haru and her research and Development would have anything?" he asks and Kurama shrugs.

"I could ask her…she owes me a favour" Kurama states as the three leave the office and House saying their goodbyes to Kushina, Jin and Kasumi before heading into the capital.

* * *

**1 year later**

* * *

Over the next year Naruto received a specialized black Compound Bow, Designed to be much stiffer than those of a re-curve bow or longbow. This limb stiffness makes the compound bow more energy-efficient than other bows. He also has being given schematics to creating unique Arrows. He trained himself in its use and has mastered it in many forms of stealth assassinations and created Arrows for scaling walls. He along with Minato and Kurama also found a portal into the Human world but it was dangerous but Naruto insisted on going and Kurama decided to tag along so Minato stayed since someone needed to stay and keep the Portal open.

They appear at the outskirts of the hidden leaf, in the 3 years it has been rebuild and all is at peace.

"Looks nice…kinda sucks it'll be destroyed again…by demon Foxes" Kurama sighs "I guess there is a poetic irony to it" he smirks putting his hood up.

"Just try to keep a low profile…I'd rather avoid drawing attention until necessary" Naruto sighs putting his hood up and the two make their way towards the gate "I hope we can slip pass the guards" Naruto whispers as the two walk through the gate.

"Hey!" Naruto and Kurama turn to see a Chūnin Guard approach them "You need to sign your names in the register before you're permitted to enter" the Chūnin states and Kurama eyes widen slightly and the Chūnin's eyes go blank.

"That'll hold him and forget about seeing us" Kurama smirks.

"Good now lets get out of here before" Naruto stops upon feeling a Sharp point touch his back.

"Alright don't move" A females voice says placing a Kunai against Naruto's back while another does the same to Kurama.

"Who are you and what's your business here…speak quickly!" Sakura demands as the two figures turn slowly to face the Kunoichi. They scan the first unable to recognize him both turn to look at the other, Ino's eyes widen as the Kunai drops to the ground with a thud, the Blue eyes, Yellow spiked hair flowing past his fringe and the trademark whiskers.

"N-Naruto!?" both say shock simultaneously as Naruto's hood drops down

"I need to talk with Tsunade" Naruto says Matter-of-factly walking away from the stunned Kunoichi followed closely by Kurama.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed. **

**I hope you review and follow this story if you don't already**

**In the next Chapter Ino, Sakura and the others are told about Naruto's past 3 years, how will they react to all the information they are about to receive.**

**Also the pairing options are still up for debate apart from NaruHina**

**Peace...**

* * *

**~DoTheBartMan**


End file.
